The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more specifically, to a method for correcting image distortion of an optical device in a display device and a display device.
Display devices show images to the user through an optical device. These images can be distorted after passed through the optical device. This distortion generally includes barrel distortion, trapezoidal distortion, etc., which may adversely affect the image display. When the optical device has less influence on the distortion of the images, the distorted images have little effect on the user's visual experiences.